


【斯哈】谁偷了哈利波特的眼镜？

by Axel0130



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 斯哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel0130/pseuds/Axel0130
Summary: 战后霍格沃茨七年级，无死亡、哈利重生、两人暧昧期设定OOC属于我
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 33





	【斯哈】谁偷了哈利波特的眼镜？

**Author's Note:**

> 战后霍格沃茨七年级，无死亡、哈利重生、两人暧昧期设定  
> OOC属于我

“碰！”  
“oh，痛！”

哈利慌不择路地撞在了斯内普教授怀里。  
斯内普皱起了眉头，扶住了这个撞在他胸膛上的小崽子。

“对不起，先生。”哈利揉着额头，抬起头来，试图看清楚眼前的人。

斯内普看着这个莽莽撞撞的小巨怪，他注意到了那双因疼痛而水盈盈的绿眼睛，“波特，你的眼镜呢？”

“我不知道，先生，它就是不见了。”哈利苦恼的皱起眉头。  
斯内普把哈利的手从额头上拿下来，那里已经惨兮兮的红了一大片。

“嗯？先生？”哈利疑惑的向上看。  
“跟我来。”斯内普拉住了哈利的手腕，带着他向前走。

“先生，先生。”  
哈利跌跌撞撞的跟着斯内普的力道走，下一秒他“啪”的撞上了斯内普的后背。  
来自鼻子的巨大生理疼痛让他眼泪夺眶而出。

泪眼朦胧中他听见斯内普叹了一口气，然后他的手就被来自另一只大手的温度包裹住了，他愣了一下，反握住那只手，顺着力道，跟上斯内普刻意放慢的脚步。

哈利的眼泪流的更欢了。

斯内普带着哈利穿过大厅，走向地窖。

在楼梯那里放缓了脚步，牵着哈利一步一步下楼。尽管哈利已经很小心了，但是眼前一片模糊还是给他很大的不安感，他紧紧握住斯内普教授的手，小心翼翼地挪下楼梯。

地窖。

一个小药瓶被塞到了哈利的右手里，他抬起手在朦胧中看到了一片蓝色在药瓶中晃动，他慢慢的松开了牵着斯内普的左手，摸索着打开了瓶塞，喝下浅蓝色的药水。

嗯，不是泥巴味？

虽然不好喝，但也不是什么奇怪的味道。

哈利松了一口气。

眼前的一切开始渐渐清晰，哈利小心的把小药瓶放在了旁边的桌子上。

他看着那个近在咫尺的人，“这是……近视灵？”

“咳，那原本是你今年的圣诞礼物。”斯内普假咳了一声，转过头，不去看那双愈发清澈的绿眼睛，他把小药瓶收进书柜下的一个小箱子里。

“那我今年没有圣诞礼物了？”哈利看着斯内普的动作，试探着问

“别得寸进尺，小鬼。”斯内普狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼。

可惜的是在不近视的哈利眼里那红了的耳尖实在是太明显了。

巨大的喜悦充斥着哈利的胸膛。

“教授！”哈利扑了上去

“什么？！你个该死的小巨怪！”斯内普慌忙接住这个莽撞的格兰芬多。

“教授！我给你圣诞礼物呀！”

“别乱摸，你个该死的小巨怪。”

“已经不小了啊，我早就成年了，教授~”

后记:

“疤……破特找不到眼镜，现在估计不知道迷路到哪里去了呢。”德拉科得意洋洋的转头对布雷斯说。然后看着布雷斯的表情从笑转换成了呆滞。

“怎么了？”

布雷斯颤抖的举起手往后一指，德拉科转过头，瞪大了眼睛，手里的银勺子“当”的一声掉在了餐盘上。

有这种反应的不止他一个人，邓布利多教授摸胡子的手一抖揪下一缕白胡子，弗立维教授晃了两下从椅子上栽了下去，麦格教授机械的切着已经碎成渣渣的苹果派，罗恩的南瓜汁全部喂给了桌布……

大厅里的所有人都目瞪口呆的看着霍格沃茨最可怕的教授用一种堪称缓慢的速度牵着没戴眼镜的救世主，向地窖走去。

他们离开大厅后，所有人还保持在原来的姿势僵在原地。

“梅林的胡子！”罗恩往后猛地一跳避开已经开始滴南瓜汁的桌布。

“我的天哪！”赫敏拽住了罗恩的领子使劲的晃，“你看到了吗？！看到了吗？！”

“额额额……看到了，救命，郝敏，别摇了。”   
罗恩一脸痛苦的呈挺尸状。


End file.
